


Companions and Heroes

by Lady_Melora



Series: Whispers of Hope [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melora/pseuds/Lady_Melora
Summary: Here are the unknown stories of the companions, friends and family of Melora, The Warrior of Light. For it is they that are the heroes that aid and support her.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Whispers of Hope [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059536
Kudos: 3





	1. Argabella Pell

I found myself back in Ishgard, wanting to witness my brother give his beloved a husky puppy. He had been upset that Haurchefant had given Melora a black chocobo that flies. Don't get me wrong, the two are friends and both are her lovers but there is still that competition between them. I actually find it adorable as Melora deserves to be doted on by the two. I guess, part of this is my fault as it was I that suggested he get her a gift. I just didn't think it would be.. alive.

The warmth inside the Fortemps Manor felt wonderful after the bitter cold winds of Coerthas. The last time I was in Ishgard, I made sure to purchase warmer clothing as most of my clothing and armor was for the warmer climates of Eorzea. As I removed my scarf and coat, Melora came bounding down the stairs with a smile. She threw her arms over my dear brother's shoulders and gave him a kiss. I saw Moe's pack move, the puppy was starting to wake up and I wasn't sure if it would remain quite. The puppy, was actually a very mellow puppy. He would be playful when you wanted to play but he mainly just wants to cuddle and follow someone around.

"Why didn't you tell me that the two of you were coming to Ishgard?" Melora asked of us as she came to me and gave me a hug. I'm going to let Moe answer her question, me I give her a grin. 

"I have something for you." he responded. She gives us a questioning look but then leads us into the parlor and asks us to sit. I noticed Alphinaud sitting in a highbacked chair, under a blanket reading a book, he didn't even glance up from it, I'll have to inquire later. I take a seat on one of the sofas, sit back and giggled. Melora seats herself on the other sofa and looks at Moe with bright eyes.

Moe carefully took his pack off of his back as he turned to face away from Melora. He pulls the sleepy puppy out and places his pack on the floor as he holds the bundle of fluff close to his chest. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Melora. "He's for you...I.."

That pulled Alphinaud from the book, "You got her a dog?" he asked and that set me off in a fit of giggles.

Melora squealed with excitement as she jumped up from the sofa and reached for the puppy. "Aww, Moe, he's sooo cute! Thank you!" She hugged it close and laughed as the puppy licked her face. Moe ran his hand through his hair with relief. "What's his name?" she asked cooing over the puppy.

I start laughing harder as Moe's face turns to panic, "I aaahh.. ummm.."

"He's been calling it Dog!" I pipped up, "You know he named his Chocobo, Moecoboo because he can't come up with good names right?" I exclaimed in between laughs.

Moe was pink with embarrassment. "Seven hells, Bella, you'll pay for that!" he hissed at me. He cleared his throat again, "I thought that you would want to name him."

I noticed three men coming to a stop and standing in the entry of the parlor. Count Edmont in the lead, Haurchefant just behind his father to the side and behind the two, another Elezen with obsidian hair, ice blue eyes and smile to melt glaciers on the peak of the highest mountain. My breath catches when he glances my way and I miss what is being said. I force myself to look away and back towards Melora and Moe to catch the end what Melora was saying.

"..just like Haurchefant." I blinked a few times before realizing that she named the puppy Haurchefant. Everyone was laughing as the three men came into the room to join us. Count Edmont took to another highbacked chair while Moe and Haurchefant sat on either side of Melora. The third makes his way to where I'm sitting, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance Mistress Pell." He held out his hand and I place mine in his. Leven shoots up my arm and down my spine from his touch. He bent over and gently kisses the back of it. The world stopped for the briefest moment and it is only myself and him. "May I have the pleasure of sharing the couch with you?"

By the twelve, I'm drowning in his salutary voice and ice blue eyes. Is this the Lord Commander Aymeric de Borel that Melora has spoken to me of? I find my voice, "Please, and you are?"

"Ah, pray forgive me, I am Aymeric de Borel. Melora has spoken of you often to me, I knew whom you were the moment I laid eyes on you for her description was very accurate." he disclosed with a smile.

I felt heat rising to my face, "I hope it was all good and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Commander de Borel. Melora has told me many a story but failed in her description of you." A confused look comes over his face as I realize what I just said, "Oh gods.. I mean, she didn't tell me how incredibly handsome you are.." gasping that I actually spoke that instead of thinking it, I slap my hand over my mouth, "Shite...I can't believe I said that.." I whisper under my breath as I close my eyes and turn away in embarrassment. 

He starts to laugh, "She also spoke of how you speak your mind. I find that to be a wonderful quality. Please, call me Aymeric, no need to be formal among friends and family."

"Aymeric it is then, please call me Bella." I requested as I look back at him. "However, my brother would beg to differ about my forwardness."

He leaned closer to whisper to me as he looked over to the three on the other couch, "Ah, but look at what that forwardness has done. It is my understanding that it was your doing that brought those three together. Seeing my dearest friend fall madly in love and forsake everyone else, is a sight that I never thought I would see." 

His hand came to rest on top of mine, he smells of mahogany and balsam. By the twelve, this man is going to sunder my world if I'm not careful. Inhaling his smell, I turned to look at the three, "Aye, I suppose you're right. I too never expected to see my brother in the same state." I glance back at Aymeric and see he is also looking at me, our faces mer ilms from each other. When did I lean in towards him and he towards me?

He cleared his throat and sat back as he removed his hand from mine. My hand instantly felt the loss of his warmth. I turn back to the others in the room, praying no one saw the exchange. I look at Melora and see her grinning ear to ear at me. I now realize that she has been playing match maker. I shake my head and sigh, she has pulled me into this and I'm perfectly happy with this prospect.


	2. Happy Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe and Melora receives a letter and gifts from Bella for Starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter portion was written by my sister-in-law who plays Argabella. Much love sis!

I watched Melora climb the ladder with a pine wreath adorn with a large red bow hanging from her arm. Maisy standing by to assist her. The Fortemps servants had accepted her help with decorating the manor, happy for her assistance. At first they protested but when she explained that this would be the first Starlight at home and wanted to partake in preparations for the Fortemps party. I turned back to the small crate that had arrived from Ala Mhigo via a very tired moogle. It's filled with gifts from family and friends for those of us here in Ishgard. I started placing the gifts under the large tree that was decorated the night before. A small envelope sat on time, it's addressed to myself and Melora in my sister's handwriting and amusing drawing of a fat chocobo wearing a Saint of Nymeia hat and a red cloak, holding a bag with gifts. It was sitting next to a decorated tree, smiling with glee. I have always loved the cartoon drawings that she does at random. I stood with it my hand and went over to Melora.

"The crate are gifts from Bella and our friends in Ala Mhigo. This was sitting on the top of it, I thought that you may want to read it with me?" I asked as she stepped off of the ladder.

"I love her letters! What did she draw on it this time?" she asked as she leaned in to view the envelope. Giggling, she took it from me and lead me over to a sofa under the window. Taking a corner of the sofa, I placed my arm on the back of it waiting for her sit. She eagerly curled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close. She rested her head against my chest as she carefully opened it.

_Dearest Moe and Melora,_

_I hope this letter and gifts find you in good spirits this Starlight season. (Or better yet, I hop you're still home to receive it! Eorzea is always in need of it's heroes! Hahahah) Anyroads, either you get it on the day or after I want you to enjoy it all the same! As, you know I've been at work continuing working with the Sultana, Lyse, and Raubahn settling the refugees back in Ala Mhigo. The damn Garleans aren't making it easy, nothing the soldiers and I can't handle though! But, it still makes the people uneasy all the same!_

_Luckily I have a secret weapon to calm their nerves... telling them all about the adventures I've had with the Warrior of Light!! Especially the kids, the way they light up is amazing!!! Though I don't need to tell you that Melora, you see it first hand all the time. Hahaha If things go well, I might be able to get to Ishgard before the season is over! I certainly hope I can make it there at least before the new year! I'm missing everyone more that you could ever know!!! Until then send my love to everyone and stay safe, until I'm able to see you all! Then we can get in some right trouble, it will be a riot! Sadly, I must wrap this up to get it in the moogle mail before leaving Ul'dah!_

_With much love - Bella_

She looks up at me with a smile and a tear threatening to fall from the corner of sparkling eyes. Leaning down, I kissed her on her forehead. "I'll have to thank Cid for forcing us to take time away from the Omega research." she stated.

I chuckled, "Us? More like you. I seem to recall having to drag you away while you cursed at Cid and Nero. I've been wanting down time since we liberated Al Mhigo! Although, I did help with the forcing."

Laughing, "You're right. I'll bake his favorite cookies as a peace offering. I do hope that Bella will make it home, from what I've heard, Aymeric has been missing her something terrible."

"And she him I imagine." I responded. "Happy Starlight my love."

"Happy Starlight."


	3. Helplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us go forward in this battle fortified by conviction that those who labour in the service of a great and good cause will never fail. - Owen Arthur
> 
> All Moe can do is watch Melora go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of Stromblood.

I stood with my arms crossed looking at the love of my life as we listened to Raubahn inform us of the Alliance's progress at the front. The Emperor has retreated back to Garlemald and the Alliance is looking to launch an offensive to move the front line forward. A soldier came running up telling us that the Empire has broken through the defenses to the east. I knew this was to good to be true. 

"WHAT?" Raubahn asked.

"Our scouts say their forces are being led by Lord Zenos! Lord Hien and Commander Hext have taken their troops to provide support, but we don't know how long they can hold out." the soldier responded. 

"So they've been biding their time, waiting for his arrival, have they?" Raubahn growled. "Very well. Send word to our allies, requesting reinforcements for the front line." He turned back to myself and Melora. "Should the worst come to the worst, I may need to enter the fray myself. But what of you Melora? Do you still have the strength to fight?"

I knew the answer before she even uttered them, she was going to fight no matter what. The time has come for her to face this Ascian in the body of Zenos. 

"So long as you leave the Ascian to me." She replied with a smirk on her face. 

"Much obliged. Given the choice, I'd take you and Moe over a hundred soldiers..." Raubahn chuckled.

Our laugher was cut short as Melora clinched her head. The voice, it was back. I immediately went to her side and put my arm around her. "Mel?" _'Please don't let her fall like the others.'_ I silently begged as she dropped to her knees and I followed to support her. Raubahn came from around the battle table and knelt in front of us.

"No... not.. now!" Melora cried out.

"What's wrong? Is it the voice again?" Raubahn asked looking at the two of us. Again, I felt helpless. All I can do is hold her through this latest episode. _'May the gods help the person that is doing this, if I ever meet them...'_

Melora shook her head to get her bearings. "It was." she whispered as her breath became even again.

"Are you sure you're in a fit state to do this?" he asked her.

"I'm fine and I'll finish this with Zenos." Melora said as I helped her up. 

"Commander, may I have leave to go with her?" I turned to ask Raubahn.

"No.. Moe, I need you to go and help the others to secure the line. Please?" She looked up at me, eyes pleading. I knew why she didn't want me to go, she needed to have all of her focus for the fight with Zenos, I would only distract her from that. Everything in my body was screaming for me to tell her no and go with her but I only nodded. 

I placed the palm of my hand on her cheek, "I don't like this but I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you my love."

"Give them hell, lass. I, for my part, will defend this place to my dying breath." Raubahn said.

She took hold of my armor and pulled me down to her and kissed me. "I'll be back before you know it. Stay safe."

"Like wise and I love you." I whispered before giving her a parting kiss. She turned to give Raubahn a salute and then ran off to find Lord Hein and Zenos.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "She will be fine lad." Raubahn was trying to reassure me. 

"Is it that obvious Commander? I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen to her this time. Every fiber in me is telling me to go with her. We almost lost each other in the collapse of Doma Castle. I don't know what I would do if.."

"Moe, it does no good to dwell on the ifs. Let us focus on the now." Raubahn advised. "Now go and aid the others."

"Yes sir." I saluted and headed to the front line.

********************

I buried my axe into the belly of an Empire soldier that hadn't taken the queue to retreat with his comrades when I saw an Ishgardian soldier run up to Aymeric and give a report. Panic ran over his face and was gone as quickly as it had appaired. Bella went up to him wiping the sweat from her forehead listening to what he was saying. I glanced around me to be sure there weren't any other threats. Looking back at the two, Aymeric was consoling her and looked towards me. He said something more to her and she nodded. He released her from his arms and came towards me as she went back to helping the injured. _'Please let it be good news.'_ I begged the gods.

"Moe, we need to go to the chirurgeion's tent." Aymeric stated.

"What has happened?" I asked as I fell instep with him. He didn't answer. "Aymeric! Please tell me what has happened. If she is dead..."

He stopped and looked at me. "She's not dead but injured. It is feared that she has fallen like the rest of the Scions." He continued to head back to where the tents were.

"What else?" I asked trying to not panic.

"Estinien was the one that found her. That is all I know for the moment." 

As we approached the chirurgeion's tent, I saw Estinien standing outside with his arms crossed listening to Kan-E-Senna. The two turned towards us, Estinien looking relived. Before I could find my voice Aymeric spoke. "How is she?"

"We have healed the cut that she received from Zenos but she is sleeping like the rest of the Scions." Kan-E-Senna responded.

"She was injured? What happened?" I asked.

"She was fighting Zenos when she got knocked back by one of his cutting swings, taking a cut to the shoulder. She got back up and went to engage but then collapsed like the others. Zenos went to finish her but I was able to block the swing and bring her here. Whomever is doing this _"calling"_ will have questions to answer if we should ever meet." he snarled.

"I get them first." I warned.

"Before we call an inquisition, we need to move Melora to a safer location. I am sure that Rising Stones is busy with getting Mistress Alisaie situated with the others. We'll move her to Ishgard, that way we can have guards to help protect her." Aymeric interjected.

"I agree. It will not do well for moral if word was to get out that the Warrior of Light is down. It may also embolden the Empire for renewed attacks." Kan-E-Senna added.

"I'm going with her." I didn't leave it open for discussion.

"I will have an airship prepare for departure." Aymeric advised. "Estinien will you be returning with us?"

"Nay. I have more to do." He moved to leave.

I stepped in front of him, "Estinien... thank you for saving her." 

He grunted with a small smile, "Tell her we are even when she awakes." 

I nodded and stepped to the side to allow him to pass.

  
********************

I awoke with Aymeric standing over me, gently shaking me awake. "My friend... go home, clean up, eat and rest. I will watch over her and will send someone to fetch you when she awakes."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "I should be here when she awakes.."

"Moe, it will do her no good for you to become ill due to lack of good sleep and food. Edmont is expecting you."

He was right, I needed to clean up and my stomach was growling. We had arrived in the early morning, Ishgard still asleep and I still had blood on my armor from the battle. I looked out the window and it was gray with snow falling. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's just past ten bells."

I stood and stretched, my joints popping and back aching from sleeping in the chair next to Melora's bed. I picked up my axe that I had propped against the wall and hung it on my back as I went to leave with Aymeric following behind. "Have you spoken with Bella since we left?" I asked.

"I have and she has threaten us with bodily harm if we do not alert her with any changes." he chuckled. 

I laughed, "She means it too." I stopped at the edge of the stairs, "Aymeric... thank you....I.."

"Say no more. She is like a sister to me and everything that you and her have done for myself and for Ishgard, I don't believe I will ever be able to pay back." Aymeric clasp my shoulder. Now go and I'll send someone when she awakes."

I nodded and headed to the Fortemps Manor.

  
I awoke to the weight of Melora and her hand playing with my beard. I turned on my side to face her and pulled her closer. Nuzzling my face into her hair, I smelled smoke and oil mixed in with hints of lavender and mint. It was then I remembered what happened and where I was. I pulled away and cupped her face in my hand, "Mel? You're truly awake?" 

"I'm sorry Moe. I.."

"Shhhh...." I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I needed to just hold her and protect her while I could.

  
Four suns later I stood in front of her with Biggs, Wedge and Tataru, holding her hand as she looked at us. Her hand squeezed mine and I prayed that me holding her hand will take me with her. She mouthed _'I love you.'_ as she faded before my eyes and hearing Tataru telling her to bring our friends home. I felt utterly lost and a lone. My hand dropped and the same feeling that I had before she went to fight Zenos returned and this time, there was absolutely nothing that I could do but pray to the twelve and to Hydaelyn to keep her safe. A small hand touched my hand and I looked down to see Tataru looking up at me with tears and a smile, trying to reassure me. The conversation that I had with Melora last night came to mind. She had asked that I watch over the Scions and protect them, they are family. I felt ashamed for not realizing that by doing what she had asked, I was helping her to not worry about them. I closed my eyes to calm my mind and opened them to look at Tataru. I nodded to her and we headed back to The Rising Stones.


End file.
